Ton sang impur
by Mlle Millie
Summary: 2056. Drago se recueille sur la tombe d'Hermione et songe à celle qui lui a échappé, depuis le début, de par son sang impur... Tout les séparaient, mais elle fut la seule qu'il aima d'amour, même si cet amour était parfois moins puissant, il finissait toujours par revenir avec force. -One-Shot prenant en compte tous les tomes, épilogue comprit-


_Hello ! Je vous présente un one-shot Dramione, avec les pensées de Drago lors de la mort d'Hermione. J'y respecte les sept tomes, épilogue comprit. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Laissez-moi votre avis ;)_

* * *

Alors, c'était vrai. Elle était morte. Il le savait bien sûr, tout le monde était au courant de son décès, mais voir la tombe contenant sa dépouille rendait plus réelle cette triste réalité. Elle était morte tout simplement, dans son sommeil. La rumeur prétendait qu'elle avait attrapé la grippe quelques jours auparavant et que cela l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Elle qui avait tant combattu, tant souffert, qui s'était dressée contre l'injustice et qui avait survécu à la Traque, à la guerre et à la Grande Bataille avait succombé à une _grippe_. Mais le décès s'était produit pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle n'avait rien senti, n'avait pas souffert. Elle était sans doute partie en rêvant de Weasley... Elle devait être avec lui, maintenant. Drago détestait cette pensée. Songer qu'elle devait avoir rejoint l'homme de sa vie lui était insupportable. Weasley était parti soudainement, alors que rien ne permettait de le deviner. Un stupide accident qui avait brisé Hermione pour le restant de ses jours. Il était monté sur une échelle, un jour de grand vent, cueillir les derniers fruits du verger avant que la pluie n'arrive. Il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui et avait conseillé à Hermione de rester au chaud à l'intérieur. Une bourrasque avait fait tanguer dangereusement l'échelle, et Weasley, dont les réflexes étaient affaiblis par le temps passé, était tombé. Granger était accourue aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en l'entendant crier, mais il était déjà trop tard. La chute avait été fatale. Weasley était mort sur le coup, et son corps disloqué reposait au pied de l'arbre, sous les gouttelettes de pluie qui mouillait ses habits. Hermione était restée plusieurs heures sous la pluie glaciale, hébétée. Elle avait fini par envoyer un Patronus à ses amis, Harry et Ginny, qui s'était précipités pour l'aider, et l'avait ramenée chez eux. C'est ainsi qu'était décédé l'un des grands héros de la guerre, à l'âge de soixante-dix ans. Drago avait toujours su que leurs habitudes moldues les perdraient. Mais certaines choses étaient immuables...

Hermione était demeurée quelques temps chez les Potter, puis s'était installée chez son fils Hugo, qui était mariée à la fille de Luna Lovegood, Rawanée. Ce mariage en avait surpris plus d'un, dont Drago. Qui aurait pensé que le fils de Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout tomberait amoureux de la fille de Loufoca ? Son fils et sa belle-fille s'étaient occupés d'elle durant six ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape le virus fatal.

Quand Drago avait apprit la nouvelle, dans le journal, le choc l'avait figé de longues minutes, et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais s'exprimer à la radio, et la seule lecture qui parlerait d'elle désormais serait la biographie qui ne tarderait pas à être publiée. Car il avait aimé Granger. Il l'avait aimée toute sa vie, même si cet amour était parfois moins puissant, il finissait toujours par revenir avec force. Surtout lorsqu'Astoria était morte suite à un cancer, quinze ans auparavant. Il avait été seul, tandis que Weasley et Granger vivaient toujours ensemble, heureux. Granger... Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'appeler Hermione Weasley. Une fois, c'était quelques années après leur mariage, il l'avait bousculée sans le vouloir, dans un couloir du Ministère. Il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle avait craché :

-Je peux me relever toute seule, Malefoy.

-Comme tu voudras, Granger, lui avait-il répondu.

-C'est Weasley maintenant, avait-elle rétorqué.

Elle avait tourné les talons en époussetant sa robe.

-Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien, avait murmuré Drago une fois Hermione partie.

Il l'avait lu dans les journaux, et avait pu regarder les photos de la cérémonie et du bal qui avait suivi. Il avait ensuite lu chaque magazine parlant d'eux. Beaucoup de revues de mauvais genre prétendaient qu'ils allaient divorcer, et que leur couple battait de l'aile. Drago, qui était marié à Astoria depuis peu, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'y croire de toutes ses forces. Mais il avait eu la preuve formelle du contraire en la croisant dans le couloir. En effet, malgré la robe ample qu'elle portait il avait remarqué son ventre rond, et l'avait vu poser ses mains dessus après qu'elle fût tombée. Il l'avait lu dans les journaux, mais n'avait pas voulu y croire, préférant penser qu'il s'agissait d'un ragot malgré l'excellente réputation de ses sources. Il avait également vu un signe en le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas eu d'enfant bien que des années se soient écoulées depuis son mariage. Sa conscience lui soufflait que c'était parce qu'elle privilégiait sa carrière, mais il faisait taire la voix de la raison. Astoria et lui n'avaient également pas d'enfant pour le moment, et cela satisfaisait pleinement Drago. Il ne voulait pas d'autre enfant que celui qu'il aurait dû avoir avec sa dulcinée, et qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Ç'aurait été une fille, et elle aurait été très intelligente, comme sa mère.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce soir là, lorsqu'il rentrerait, Astoria lui annoncerait qu'il allait être papa. Il avait par la suite beaucoup pensé au bébé d'Hermione. Il espérait que ce serait un garçon, qui ressemblerait à son père. Mais ça avait été une petite fille avec un nom de fleur à la consonance française. Et, comble du malheur, elle ressemblait en tous points à Granger. Un garçon était ensuite venu compléter la famille parfaite qu'elle formait avec Weasley. Astoria lui avait quant à elle donné un fils, son futur héritier. Lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard en même temps que Rose et le fils de Potter, Drago avait craint de voir son fils réussir là où il avait échoué. Mais Weasley avait déjà mis sa fille en garde, les dressant l'un contre l'autre.

Drago se rappelait comme si c'était hier de sa première rencontre avec Granger. Elle parcourait le Poudlard Express la tête haute, d'une démarche de conquérante. Elle s'était arrêtée devant Crabe, Goyle et lui et leur avait demandé d'un air légèrement hautain :

-Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu son crapaud. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ?

Drago s'était demandé pourquoi elle perdait son temps à chercher un crapaud et s'était dit qu'elle le faisait sûrement pour avoir la paix. Elle avait haussé un sourcil, dans l'attente de leur réponse.

-Non... non on ne l'a pas vu, avait bredouillé Drago, ce qui l'avait profondément énervé.

Un Malefoy _ne_ _bredouillait_ _pas_. Mais cette fille dégageait tellement d'assurance qu'il en avait été stupéfait. Elle était forcément une sang-pur. Elle était déjà repartie quand il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

Elle s'appelait Granger. Pendant un instant il pensa que McGonagall avait mal lu son nom, mais la fille se dirigea vers le Choixpeau et le poser sur sa tête avec détermination. Il ne connaissait pas ce nom. Elle venait peut-être d'un autre pays. Lui-même n'aurait-il pas dû aller à Durmstrang ? Le cri du Choixpeau interrompit ses pensées. Il vit la table des Gryffondors applaudir et la fille se diriger fièrement vers sa maison. Elle était vraiment très courageuse. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle aurait souhaité être à Serpentard.

Des jours passèrent sans qu'il ait l'occasion de lui reparler. Il avait des cours en commun avec elle et avait pu constater qu'elle était infaillible, quel que soit le sujet. Elle avait donc grandi entourée de sorciers. Il se promit d'en parler à son père lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Elle était souvent seule, ne trouvant probablement personne de fréquentable chez les Gryffondors, cependant Drago n'alla pas la voir. Drago Malefoy n'était pas gentil de nature. Mais après la Toussaint, il pu la voir chaque jour avec Potter et Weasley. Il les détesta davantage pour cela, et, lorsqu'il rentra pour Noël, se promit de lui parler durant le voyage, mais elle était assise dans un compartiment de premières années de Gryffondor. Il ne vit pas ses parents le quai, car Dobby l'amena chez lui par transplanage d'escorte sitôt qu'il fût descendu du train. Une fois arrivé chez lui il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de cette fille, en découvrant que son père était furieux de savoir Potter à l'école et qu'il avait tout fait pour désinscrire son fils au profit de Durmstrang. Le reste de l'année s'était écoulé, et il n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à elle. En réalité, c'était parce que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de jouer des mauvais tours à Potter et Weasley. Il avait quand même remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureuse en leur compagnie, mais, dans son esprit de petit garçon de onze ans, il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent, et là, Drago se résolut à parler à son père d'Hermione, lequel ne tarda pas à découvrir la vérité : elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Aussitôt, il la détesta pour cela. Elle usurpait la place des sorciers. Il avait l'impression que son sang impur coulait par terre et contaminait tous ceux qui étaient digne de vivre. Il en cauchemardait chaque nuit, et des pensées de plus en plus violentes lui venaient en tête, à tel point qu'à plusieurs reprises, il souhaita sa mort.

Les mois, les années passèrent, mais leurs relations ne s'arrangèrent pas, bien au contraire, elles se détériorèrent considérablement. Elle l'humilia en le giflant, osant le toucher, ce qui répugnait profondément Drago. Une guerre s'installa entre eux par l'intermédiaire de Rita Skeeter, où Drago et Pansy s'appliquèrent à rabaisser la Gryffondor le plus possible. Mais il y eut également, cette année-là, le retour de Voldemort. Pour Drago, cela signifiait la fin de sa vie d'enfant choyé et comblé. Pour Hermione, il le savait, cela signifiait le combat. Bien qu'il n'en soit pas conscient, il pensait de plus en plus à elle. Son père fut arrêté, et étrangement, la première pensée qu'il eut fut pour son oncle qu'il n'avait pas connu, tué par sa propre cousine. Et, surtout, il savait que Granger avait été à deux doigts de mourir… Mais cette pensée ne le réjouit pas autant qu'elle aurait dû. Un mois plus tard, il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Maintenant, la guerre était commencée… Elle serait l'une des premières à partir, il le savait. Et ça lui faisait mal d'être au courant, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour la… protéger. Le mot était inscrit dans sa tête. Lui, Drago Malefoy, était pris d'un irrépressible besoin de protéger Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il l'avait croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle était une impure. Des scénarios improbables naquirent dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle avait été abandonné par une famille de Sang-Pur qui se savaient condamnés lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'avait confiée à une famille ? Il restait des heures dans sa chambre à dessiner son portrait.

Il l'épia toute l'année. Il aurait voulu être un autre. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit différente. Il l'observait sans cesse. Il se savait condamné de par sa mission, et regrettait de ne pouvoir aller lui parler. On ne pouvait effacer des années de haine d'un coup de baguette… Il essaya de s'infiltrer à la soirée de Slughorn, mais Rusard le repéra, et Drago fit croire à Rogue qu'il était ici pour tenter de remplir sa tâche. Et, lorsqu'il se trouva dans la plus haute tour du château, face au vieux fou sénile, ce fut comme s'il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait la voir l'observer, un air réprobateur sur les lèvres, les bras croisés, et lui dire :

-Tuer est un crime passible d'emprisonnement, Malefoy.

Malefoy. Pas Drago. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom, et il ne parvenait pas à imaginer les intonations de sa voix disant son prénom. Il avait été rejoint par les autres, et Rogue était arrivé. Il n'avait pas hésité. Ou en tout cas, presque pas. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'année du règne des Carrow à Poudlard. Enfin pouvoir apprendre à pratiquer la magie noire, à la maîtriser, l'utiliser… Et, chaque soir, regretter son innocence perdue…

Les Rafleurs les attrapèrent à Pâques, elle, Potter et Weasley. Il devait confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Il savait que c'étaient eux, mais il ne voulait pas la tuer… Il voulait qu'elle vive… Elle fut choisie par Bellatrix comme première victime. Sa tante grava sur le bras de Granger les mots qui la rendaient différente, et que Drago détestait. Il vit couler le sang, mais celui-ci était semblable au sien… Le même rouge sombre que celui qui coulait dans ses veines dégoulinait des lettres gravées sur la chair de Granger…

Elle avait embrassé Weasley. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle était sortie avec Krum et McLaggen, qui étaient aussi arrogants l'un que l'autre. Il n'aimait pas le dire, mais McLaggen lui ressemblait assez. Et il n'avait aucun point en commun avec cet idiot de Weasley. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Potter, dans un élan de bravoure inutile qui lui était propre, venait le sauver, il entendit Weasley beugler :

-Si on meurt à cause d'eux, je te tuerai, Harry !

Et c'était de ce crétin dont elle était tombée amoureuse ?

Potter avait survécu grâce à sa mère. Peut-être qu'il remonterait dans leur estime. Mais Hermione le considérait de haut, toute à son bonheur, sur son nuage d'amour. La façon dont Weasley la regardait lui donnait envie de vomir. Il partit s'isoler dans le dortoir des Serpentards avec des idées de meurtre en tête. De rage, il démoli le lit à baldaquin en bois où il avait toujours dormi. La guerre était finie. Il aurait dû être heureux. Il avait juste envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les années passèrent. Il regardait des photos d'elle en noir et blanc, dans les journaux, lui faisant de grands signes de la main, entourée d'elfes de maison. Il ne manquait aucune de ses allocutions à la radio. Il lui prenait l'envie, parfois, de se promener dans les rues moldues de Londres, pour s'imprégner de l'univers de Granger. Son opinion envers les Moldus n'avait toutefois guère changée. Ils étaient ignares, stupides, et se contentaient de leur savoir incomplet, sans se douter qu'ils étaient à la merci de plus puissants qu'eux. Il continuait de fréquenter ses anciens camarades, et tomba sous le charme d'Astoria. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement prêté attention à elle, car elle était souvent effacée par sa sœur. Astoria était tout le contraire de Granger en public, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, elle dévoilait une autre facette de sa personnalité, un côté plus doux, plus compatissant, plus humain. Elle lui donna également une fille, quatorze ans après Scorpius, une fille qu'il nomma Narcissa. Il la voulait la plus différente possible que celle qu'il avait eue en rêve avec Hermione, et y réussit for bien. Narcissa était arrogante, hautaine, fière, narcissique. Et, surtout, elle était de Sang-Pur.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy pleurait d'amour. Elle n'était pas morte âgée. C'était sans doute dû au sang moldu qui coulait dans ses veines… Il s'agenouilla déposa sur la tombe d'Hermione déjà chargée de fleurs un somptueux bouquet qu'il avait acheté chez un fleuriste moldu. Pour Astoria, il avait fait apparaître des fleurs par magie. Il remarqua que les cailloux qui couvraient le sol étaient porteurs de messages. Il en ramassa une poignée et put lire : « Tu m'as fait revivre, je penserais éternellement à toi » « J'espère que, où que tu sois, tu es au bon endroit, et heureuse » « Merci à Hermione Weasley, pour m'avoir libéré » « Merci, je te dois la vie ». Les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon et Drago se releva. Il devait partir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et les voit. Des milliers de visiteurs affluaient dans la journée, pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à cette grande sorcière. Les visites étaient interdites dès le coucher du soleil, pour laisser reposer le corps de l'héroïne en paix, et seule sa famille avait le droit de venir. Mais Drago était un homme riche, et avait réussi à soudoyer les bonnes personnes. Il savait qu'il devait faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Il se plaça à côté de la stèle et dégagea quelques fleurs. En dessous des dates de naissance et de mort, il était inscrit :

« La mort, c'est une évasion définitive »*

* * *

_*Citation de Alice Parizeau_

_Des Reviews, des reviews, des reviews ! *d'accord, je vais m'enterrer* _

_Petite précision : le bouton en dessous ne contient pas de virus pour votre ordinateur ! Si, si, je vous promets ! Bref... j'espère que vous aimez :p_

_**Ki** : Merci pour ta review. Quant à l'espace des paragraphes, je dois dire que ce n'est pas évident dans un one-shot... J'en suis désolée ! Ravie que mon style te plaise en tout cas !_

_**Rose** : Merci :) Oui, triste, mais il quand même été un peu heureux avec Astoria..._

**_Pour discuter un peu : mlle-millie arobase hotmail fr (Skype !)_**


End file.
